Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device which may receive touch signals.
Description of the Related Art
As technology progresses, several information devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, ultra-thin laptops, and satellite navigation are being developed. In addition to using a keyboard or mouse to key in data and control the operation of such devices, another popular way to control information devices is through touch technology. A touch display device has a user-friendly and intuitive user interface so that users of all ages may select or control their information devices using their fingers or a stylus.
One type of touch display device is the in-cell touch display device, which has a sensing electrode disposed in the display panel (which may be a liquid-crystal display panel). However, existing in-cell touch display devices have not been satisfactory in every respect. For example, in these touch display devices, the touch signal line is disposed above the data line. Due to poor design, the touch signal line may overlap with the channel region of the thin-film transistor and cause current leakage, which in turn decreases the touch sensitivity of the device, and may result in problems with the touch display device.
Therefore, a display device with an increased manufacturing yield is needed.